Considerável Reação
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Continuação de Última Pessoa. Hermione tem suas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Sirius.
1. Depois da Primeira Noite

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Considerável Reação

Sinopse: Continuação de Última Pessoa. Hermione tem suas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Sirius.

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

**

**Considerável Reação**

**Capítulo 1 - Depois da Primeira Noite**

Vestiu a primeira roupa que achou em sua mala, Ginny tinha entrado em seu quarto na intenção de acordá-la, mas essa já estava de pé lembrando da noite passada e tinha caído do banquinho da penteadeira quando a ruiva entrou fazendo um enorme barulho. Hermione se levantou rindo e Ginny se segurava na maçaneta da porta também rindo.

-Já acordou? - perguntou irônica a menina na frente dela.

-Já. E já vou descer, só vou me trocar. - e viu Ginny concordar e sair ainda rindo do tombo da amiga.

Mione se olhou outra vez no espelho, talvez tentando se arrumar um pouco mais para ele, talvez tentando se desarrumar para ninguém achar que ela estava tentando ficar bonita para alguém.

Desceu e entrou na cozinha, percorreu os olhos pela mesa e então os encontrou, os olhos de Sirius, que lhe olhavam com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, e ainda mais bonito, se é que fosse possível. Abaixou a cabeça indo se sentar entre Harry e Ron, mas sentia o rosto quente, com certeza deveria estar vermelha, mas tinha que dizer algo antes que alguém desconfiasse.

-Bom dia. - disse levantando a cabeça e pegando um copo com suco e depois algumas torradas.

-Bom dia. - responderam todos em coro - Hermione. - falou Harry um pouco mais alto do que queria, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Mione que se assustou com o tom de voz de Harry.

-O que foi? - perguntou se virando preocupada para ele que olhava para seu pescoço. _"Merlin, deve ter uma marca ali. Como fui burra de ter descido com essa blusa de alça?"_ reprovou-se Hermione.

-Que marca é essa? - perguntou Harry passando o dedo por cima da marca vermelha que estava entre o pescoço e o ombro da garota, depois viu os olhos dela lhe olhando como se suplicassem por silêncio. Ginny se levantou e andou até as costas de Hermione e olhou de perto a marca, dando um riso baixo e antes de voltar ao seu lugar, falou:

-Marcas de dedos. - e se sentou vendo Mione em vários de vermelhos e roxos. Sirius nesse momento engasgou com uma torrada e começou a tossir, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele, tirando um pouco da atenção da marca na morena.

-Então, onde conseguiu essa marca? - perguntou Harry depois de ajudar o padrinho com vários tapas nas costas. Ele olhava fundo nos olhos de Mione que estava parecendo que iria chorar de tanta vergonha, já os olhos da morena se dirigiram de Harry para Sirius e depois ela voltou a encara o moreno com mais firmeza e finalmente conseguiu dizer.

-Ora, eu bati. Pare de me interrogar. - e se levantou levando seu copo até a pia - Cadê o resto das pessoas? - perguntou decidia a mudar de assunto.

-Vão chegar depois do almoço. Quer dizer, depois do nosso café. - riu Ron olhando para o relógio que estava na parede atrás dele.

Hermione suspirou e deu uma rápida olhada para Sirius, esse mexeu a cabeça lentamente para a porta indicando para que ela o encontrasse lá fora, ela sorriu fracamente e suspirando outra vez, começou a se dirigir para a porta, mas quando chegou essa se abriu lhe acertando com força o rosto. Mione agora gritava de dor e segurava o nariz com força entre as mãos, sabia que ele estava quebrado tamanha tinha sido a porrada. Todos se levantaram e foram até ela, inclusive Dumbledore que fora quem abrira a porta com força quase matando a menina do outro lado.

-Deixe me ver isso, Srta. Granger. - disse o diretor inclinando a cabeça da menina em sua frente para que ficasse com o rosto virado para o teto e ele pudesse olhar melhor seu nariz que sangrava muito - Me perdoe, não vi. Receio que esteja quebrado.

Mione desceu a cabeça e outra enxurrada de sangue desceu de seu nariz, passou a mão nele e sentiu uma fisgada de dor, queria falar, mas até pensar nesse momento parecia doer. Dumbledore pegou a varinha e com um feitiço fez com que um curativo pequeno se prendesse onde estava o ferimento, o sangue parou de descer na hora e Mione sentiu que o nariz estava firme, agora sendo curado aos poucos, mas sabia que aquilo seria demorado. Com outro movimento Dumbledore limpou o sangue de seu rosto e lhe deu um sorriso triste.

-Não se preocupe. - disse Hermione com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda doía muito seu nariz e sentia esse levemente inchado juntamente com seus olhos. Harry passou seu braço pelos ombros da amiga e sorriu para ela quando essa o olhou.

-Vamos. Vamos lavar esse rosto e trocar essa blusa. - e começou a levar a amiga para o quarto dela.

Hermione foi o caminho inteiro até seu quarto em silêncio, sabia que Harry adorava ajudar, mas sentia que ele tinha outras intenções ao afastá-la dos outros. Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e entrou dando passagem para Harry, que entrou e se sentou na cama da menina. Mione fechou a porta e o olhou, sim ele realmente iria começar aquela conversa outra vez. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se dirigiu ao banheiro e de lá de dentro disse:

-Pega uma blusa na minha bolsa?

-Qual blusa? - perguntou o moreno puxando a bolsa de viagem da garota e olhando seu interior.

-Deve ter uma preta com alças grossas ai por cima. - gritou Mione. Ela se olhou no espelho do banheiro e soltou um lamento, seu nariz estava um pouco inchado e arroxeado, seu olhos tinham bolsas levemente roxas na parte de baixo, efeito do contato com a porta. Se olhou mais alguns segundos, agora tendo uma batalha interna com seu pensamento.

_**"Conta logo, ele pode nem se importar."**_

_"-Como assim nem se importar? É do padrinho deles que estamos falando. Ele não vai gostar nada, nada dessa história."_

A batalha continuaria, mas Harry gritou de lá de fora avisando que tinha achado a tal blusa preta e ela foi até lá ver a blusa que ele mostrava.

-Sim, essa mesma. - disse indo na direção de Harry e pegando a blusa da mão dele, o moreno lhe olhava como se tentasse descobrir algo em seu rosto - O que foi?

-Nada. - respondeu soltando a blusa e se virando para olhar a janela.

-Então tá. - Hermione respondeu e se virou outra vez para ir para o banheiro, entrou e dessa vez fechou a porta. Se trocou e prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, fazendo várias partes de seu cabelo se soltarem. Se olhou novamente no espelho e ficou novamente triste, seu rosto estava totalmente estranho.

Quando saiu ela viu Harry parado perto da janela, e esse lhe olhou com certa curiosidade, ela percebeu que ele iria perguntar outra vez sobre a marca.

-Vai me dizer onde conseguiu essa marca? - perguntou Harry se aproximando dela e a encarando sério.

-Já disse. Bati. - e se afastou dele, odiava mentir para ele, mas era o único jeito.

-Então tá. - respondeu Harry indo na direção da porta, antes de abrir essa ele a olhou e estendeu o braço - Vamos?

Mione hesitou um momento, não queria descer e ter que encarar Sirius daquele jeito, mas seria melhor antes que começasse a levantar suspeitas. Em passos largos enlaçou o braço de Harry no seu e saíram do quarto descendo para a sala onde estavam todos reunidos conversando. Dumbledore que estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para os outros lhe sorriu e acrescentou:

-Me perdoe, Srta Granger. - a garota olhou para ele e sorriu levemente assentindo com a cabeça. Mione virou seus olhos para ver os presentes e achar um lugar para se sentar, tal fui sua surpresa ao ver que o único lugar era ao lado de Sirius no sofá, porque Harry já tinha se sentado no outro lugar vago ao lado de Ginny. Respirou fundo e se dirigiu até o sofá, mas ao se sentar sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, sentia os olhos dele em si. Ela tentou ao máximo não olhar para o lado e prestar atenção ao que Dumbledore lhes falava, mas a respiração dele se aproximou dela ainda mais e ela prendeu a respiração quando ele lhe disse bem baixo no ouvido com aquela mesma voz de ontem:

-Depois da reunião preciso falar com você. - e sentiu ele voltar a se encostar no sofá voltando a prestar atenção a Dumbledore, já ela não conseguia se concentrar, a respiração dele perto de seu corpo fez com que uma onda de calor inundasse seu corpo, sua respiração saia com muita dificuldade e se sentia quente no rosto, sabia que estava vermelha.

Passado alguns minutos Dumbledore se despediu de todos e se foi, deixando eles conversando sobre amenidades, somente Hermione continuava quieta, parecia perdida em pensamentos e devaneios.

-Ta tudo bem, Mione? - perguntou Ginny parando na frente da amiga.

-Oi? Desculpa... Ta sim. Porque? - perguntou saindo de seu devaneio e olhando para o lado, mas ele já não estava mais lá.

-Você está bem aérea hoje, ta tudo bem mesmo? - Ginny se sentou onde antes estava Sirius e viu Hermione lhe olhar preocupada.

-Ta sim. Só estou pensando no que Dumbledore falou. - outra mentira, quantas mais teria que contar?

Ginny e Hermione ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas, até que a morena viu Sirius sair da sala e se dirigir até a cozinha, era essa a oportunidade de conversarem. Ela falou para Ginny que iria pegar um copo de suco e saiu antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Foi com passos leves até a cozinha e empurrou a porta bem devagar, a partir daquele momento ela iria fazer isso sempre, não queria que acontecesse com mais ninguém o que aconteceu com ela, seu nariz ainda doía muito.

Entrou na cozinha e a viu vazia, estranhou e ia dando um passo na direção da despensa quando duas mãos lhe seguraram com força pela cintura e a puxaram, colando seu corpo no dela. Ela sorriu de leve e depois sua razão lhe chamou, qualquer um poderia entrar ali e ver aquilo e certamente o circo estaria armado.

-Me solta, Sirius. - pediu delicada e se livrou das mãos dele. Se virou e lhe olhou nos olhos, quais estavam com um brilho triste, mas maroto.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele se aproximando dela, mas ela se afastou e deu a volta na mesa. _"Melhor ficar longe, acho que se ficar perto dele vou enlouquecer e o beijar."_ pensou ela tentando não demonstrar isso para ele.

-O que aconteceu ontem, o que foi aquilo? - ela perguntou apoiando as mãos no encostou da cadeira a sua frente.

-Bom, ontem foi interessante. - respondeu Sirius agora se sentando na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, de frente para ela.

-Interessante? É só isso que tem a dizer? - perguntou um pouco surpresa com a reação dele.

-Interessante, bom, revigorante, excitante, perigoso... - ele disse essas palavras se levantando e indo na direção dela, que parecia ter estacado no chão com suas palavras. Hermione agora sentia a respiração dele em seu ouvido e não mais conseguia mexer as pernas e sabia que isso lhe causaria um pequeno problema, pois sabia o que vinha a seguir.

-Sirius?

-O que? - perguntou ele agora passando os lábios de leve na pele do pescoço dela e a sentindo estremecer.

-Alguém pode entrar... - ela respondeu com muita dificuldade, as mãos dele lhe tocavam a cintura bem de leve a fazendo se lembrar da noite anterior, em como ele a teve.

-É mesmo, né? - perguntou ele sarcástico, mas sem parar a trilha de beijos que estava fazendo no pescoço dela e ia subindo cada vez mais juntamente com suas mãos, que agora estavam perigosamente perto do lado dos seios dela. Hermione sentia cada movimento dele, devagar colocou suas mãos nas costas dele e começou a lhe acariciar, sentindo a mão dele roçar de leve do lado de seus seios e soltou um leve gemido.

Do mesmo jeito que aquele carinho começou ele terminou, e ela olhou para ele como que perguntando porque ele tinha parado. Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca e ela abaixou a cabeça queimando de vergonha.

-É melhor isso não acontecer mais. - disse ela firme, mas ainda olhando para o chão. Devagar levantou a cabeça e encarou a cara dele que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso maroto.

-Se você diz. - e se aproximou da orelha dela a fazendo tremer mais uma vez - Só não pense que vou desistir de você tão fácil assim. - a olhou nos olhos e repousou um beijo em seus lábios e saiu da cozinha ainda sorrindo.

* * *

**_Comentem, please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	2. Gritos

**Capítulo 2 - Gritos**

A água caia por suas costas lhe dando alguma paz, fazendo com que Sirius saísse de sua cabeça por alguns instantes, mas logo pensou nele outra vez. Na voz dele, na pele dele, nas mãos lhe tocando o corpo com delicadeza. Sabia que não poderia ter mais nada com ele, mas ter ele tão perto assim sem poder fazer nada era cruel.

Se sentou no chão frio do banheiro e ficou olhando para os pés, sentia uma sensação engraçada neles quando a água batia devagar. Lembrou de como Sirius a vez sorrir ontem, e em outros dias, mas nunca tinha reparado nele desse jeito, afinal ele era padrinho de Harry e isso seria totalmente errado.

Saiu do banho longos minutos depois e estava se trocando quando bateram em sua porta, terminou de se trocar e enrolando os cabelos na toalha disse:

-Entra.

-Hermione? - perguntou Sirius colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto e a vendo lhe olhando sorrindo - Podemos conversar?

-Claro. Entre. - ela disse e foi para o lado mais afastado dele do quarto, ali ao menos podia fugir caso ele tentasse algo. _"Fugir? Mas você é besta mesmo."_ disse sua consciência brava com ela.

-Olha o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro. - ele dizia isso parado com as costas encostadas na porta, nem ousaria se mexer dali porque sabia que se o fizesse a agarraria sem nenhuma preocupação com as outras pessoas que estavam na casa, a tomaria em seus braços e a faria sua outra vez.

-Um erro? - ela estava surpresa com as palavras dele, sabia que tinha sido errado, mas mesmo assim não queria ouvir isso dele.

-Sim. Acho que foi um erro e que devemos esquecer essa história. Afinal, não gostamos mesmo um do outro. Eu... não gosto de você. - ele disse essas últimas palavras engasgando, afinal gostava dela, mas aquele caso faria muita fumaça se erguer e tudo poderia passar a dar errado, principalmente por causa de Harry, que além de ele ser seu afilhado considerava Hermione sua irmã.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer, escutar aquelas palavras do primeiro homem que a tocou não estava sendo fácil. _"Ora, não gosto dele também... não é?"_ ela pensava mas sentia os olhos começando a arder, mas impediu toda e qualquer lágrima de cair de seus olhos e respirando fundo ergueu os olhos que nem percebera que tinha abaixado e disse:

-Certo. - se virou sentindo que as lágrimas estava para cair e passou a mexer em sua bolsa - Então nos vemos mais tarde.

Sirius viu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando se virou, teve a intenção de ir ampará-la e dizer que era tudo mentira, que gostava dela, que a queria muitas vezes mais, que queria ter a oportunidade de tentar fazê-la feliz, de aprender a amá-la, mas não foi. Virou-se e abriu a porta, saiu sem mais olhar para trás e fechando a porta seguiu para seu quarto, mas mal teve tempo de fechar a porta quando sentiu que essa mesma bateu em suas costas e uma morena com lágrimas nos olhos a empurrava entrando no quarto e o olhando com raiva.

-Olha, posso ter sido só mais uma na sua lista. Tudo bem, conhecia sua fama, dormi com você por que eu tive vontade. - lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos descendo por seu rosto, o cabelo caia totalmente molhado e bagunçado, lhe dando um ar de louca - Não sou de vidro e não preciso que me proteja.

-Hermione, calma. - ele pediu indo na direção dela, mas ela se esquivou e retornou a gritar.

-Puta merda. Se sua intenção era simplesmente ter um orgasmo porque não procurou uma vadia qualquer? Porque veio atrás de mim? - Hermione sentia a garganta queimar de tanto que gritava, sabia que tinha que manter a voz baixa, mas não conseguia se controlar, que os outros na casa explodisse como Voldemort, não queria nem saber, só queria descontar a raiva e tristeza que sentia nele, o causador delas.

-Se acalme. - pediu sentindo que todos já deveriam ter escutado os gritos dela, mas sentia uma dor imensa no peito, ela entendera tudo errado, ele gostava dela, não tinha ido atrás dela só por causa de uma noite de prazer, tinha ido atrás dela porque ela o enfeitiçava, aquela garota o deixava besta de um jeito que mais nenhuma havia conseguido em toda a sua vida. Já tinha dormido com muitas garotas e mulheres, mas Mione o fizera se sentir único, ela mesma era única.

-Me acalmar? Como? - ela estava com os punhos cerrados, pronta para bater nele, mas se segurava, precisava tirar todo aquele veneno de seu sistema. Como em tão pouco tempo ele pode estragar a melhor noite da vida dela? - Se só queria alguém para comer, porque eu? Existem mulheres que você pode pagar para isso, sabia?

-Não foi isso... - ele disse em uma voz baixa se aproximando devagar dela.

-Não? Então o que foi? Uma virgem te atiçou os sentidos? Fazia tempo que você não fazia isso e uma virgem te dando mole foi o necessário? - ela berrava aquelas palavras e entre elas ouviu passos de várias pessoas subindo as escadas, mas nem se importou, iria guspir tudo na cara dele, estava fora de si.

-Não é assim...

-Não? - ela o cortou e se aproximou dois passos dele, agora fechando com força os punhos e sentindo as unhas cravarem na própria pele - Então você só queria se deitar comigo, fazer um joguinho pra sair da monotonia? - ela disse seca e sarcástica, lembrando visivelmente Snape.

-O que? - perguntou uma voz na porta e os dois se viraram para lá, só agora percebendo que haviam pessoas assistindo a berraria dela, Mione continuou com os punhos fechados e um olhar de ódio era visivelmente percebido. Já Sirius tinha um olhar de culpado e ao mesmo tempo se sentia o pior homem do mundo, Harry descobrira da pior maneira o que ele tinha feito e Hermione estava entendendo tudo errado.

-Saiam, isso é entre eu e ele. - disse Mione olhando com raiva para a porta onde estavam Ron, Harry e Lupin.

-O que você disse antes? - perguntou Harry entrando no quarto ignorando o pedido dela.

-Harry, eu posso explicar. - disse Sirius tentando contornar a situação.

-Já mandei sair. - disse Hermione elevando a voz outra vez, olhando Harry dentro dos olhos e esse vendo que não era uma boa hora para desafiar ela, saiu fechando a porta, mas antes de fechá-la, olhou novamente para dentro e disse em uma voz rouca e nervosa:

-Vão me explicar essa história direito depois. - e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Me responda! - gritou ela assim que a porta se fechou.

-O que quer que eu responda? - disse Sirius se largando pesadamente em uma cadeira, agora estava tudo perdido mesmo.

-O que lhe perguntei. Porque veio atrás de mim? Nem ao menos cogitou a idéia de que eu poderia ficar balançada? - ela continuava a gritar, nem se importando com as pessoas que estavam do outro lado da porta, sabia que nenhum dos três havia descido, afinal não escutou passos se afastando.

-Não. - ele colocou as mãos no rosto e depois de longos segundos olhou para ela - Não.

-Filho de uma cadela. - ela esbravejou e chutou a porta do armário, quebrando ela na parte de baixo - Você é mesmo um cachorro. Dormiu comigo sabendo que eu era virgem e ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que foi só para seu bel-prazer?

-Não disse isso. - ele se levantou cansado de acusações e foi na direção dela que não se mexeu um milímetro, o encarando friamente.

-Mas foi isso. - ela berrou bufando de raiva - Me usou, acabou de dizer que não gosta de mim, então só transou comigo porque estava com tesão e nada melhor arranjou.

-Não foi assim. Não te usei. - ele segurou firme a mão dela que veio de encontro a seu rosto e a puxou para si - Sim, dormi com você porque estava com tesão. Sim, transei com você porque estava com tesão e porque você também queria.

-Vamos, só falta dizer que transou comigo porque eu era a única aqui na sede que você encontrou. - ela tentou puxar o braço que ele ainda segurava, mas ele não soltou. Viu ele se aproximar e virou o rosto achando que ele fosse lhe beijar, mas ele foi na direção de seu ouvido e disse:

-Sim, transei com você porque você era a única na sede que me deu bola. - e parou puxando ar para os pulmões, já que os estrago estava feito, o que tinha a perder? Era melhor revelar de uma vez - Mas foi a única que eu quis. A única que desejei de uma forma que se não a tivesse achei que morreria. Sim, transei com você porque você me enfeitiçou, transei com você porque me fez ter um desejo intenso que nunca senti. Sim, transei com você porque meu corpo nunca quis tanto outro quanto quis o seu. Sim, transei com você porque sinto que estou louco por você. Sim, transei com você porque você é a única que já conseguiu espaço em mim antes mesmo de pensar em fazer algo. E sim, a sua pergunta, gosto de você. Estou louco por você, não sabe o quanto me doeu falar aquelas coisas pra você, e não sabe o quanto me doeu ver que você pensou que a tinha usado. - ele parou para tomar fôlego, sentindo o corpo dela relaxando um pouco mais, mas ainda assim continuava com o rosto virado, decidiu que tinha que colocar tudo para fora do sistema, já tinha começado e teria ela para si, e somente para si, estava apaixonado e só agora se dava conta disso - Gosto de você. Do seu cheiro, da sua pele, do seu sorriso, do seu gosto, da sua voz. Algumas vezes me pegava olhando pra você, me repreendia, afinal você era uma garota. Ledo engano, você já era uma mulher antes de ontem. Uma mulher que agora percebo o quanto me balança, o quanto me cativa. Na noite de ontem não posso negar, só de lembrar meu corpo reage. Ficou lembrando do seu rosto, dos seus gemidos, da sua voz do seu corpo. Fico lembrando de como adorei lhe dar prazer e adorei receber prazer de você, sabia que você era virgem, afinal você mesma me disse. Sabia que eu ia ser seu primeiro homem, sabia que ninguém nunca tinha lhe tocado antes e lhe feito gemer daquele jeito, mas entenda, não lhe usei. Te ter essa noite foi perfeito, sua pele de encontro com a minha, sua respiração no meu ouvido, seu jeito de se mexer quando teve um orgasmo me deixou louco, desejo tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração.

Hermione ouvia aquelas palavras ainda com o rosto virado, tentava não acreditar, mas estava sendo impossível, afinal ele estava falando em um tom sério, estava abrindo o coração. Devagar virou o rosto, ainda brava e soltando o braço da mão dele com um puxão brusco o empurrou com força para longe de si.

-Tudo que disse é verdade?

-Sim. - ele respondeu sentando-se na cadeira outra vez.

-Realmente gosta de mim? - ela perguntou em uma voz baixa, sentindo a garganta ainda queimar pelos gritos que tinha dado.

-Sim, gosto. - ele a olhava com firmeza para não deixar dúvidas do que falava - E você? Gosta de mim?

-Sabe que sim. Oras, não teria feito esse carnaval todo se lhe considerasse só mais um. - ela respondeu nervosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-O que vai fazer sobre o que eu lhe disse? - ele perguntou esperançoso quando um belo sorriso envergonhado se postou nos lábios dela.

-Primeiro me desculpar. - e andou até ele, lhe fez um carinho no rosto e depois se inclinou o olhando dentro dos olhos - Desculpe.

-Eu causei isso. Não precisa se preocupar. - foi aproximando o rosto do dela e quando ia lhe beijar alguém bateu na porta e sem esperar a resposta, entrou, vendo a cena dos dois próximos demais.

-Podemos conversar? - perguntou Harry que estava do lado de fora da porta e quando não ouviu mais gritos decidiu que ia entrar, ele agora olhava de Hermione para Sirius, num misto de raiva, confusão, surpresa, felicidade.

-Sim. - respondeu Mione e ia se afastando de Sirius quando Harry voltou a falar.

-Não é com você Mione. Quero conversar com o Sirius. - e olhou feio para o padrinho.

O casal se olhou mais uma vez e Mione saiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fechando a porta e deixando Harry e Sirius resolverem as coisas. Estava feliz, afinal o mal entendido estava resolvido. _"Ele gosta de mim. Nossa, espera aí! Ele disse apaixonado? Merlin, ele disse! Uau!"_ ela quase não acreditava, ele realmente tinha dito aquilo, ele realmente queria ela.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto, nem queria pensar em mais nada que pudesse fazer eles não ficarem juntos, oras ele tinha se declarado para ela, e agora era só questão de tempo para conversarem e resolverem ficar juntos e contarem para todos.

-Oi. - disse uma voz da porta de seu quarto. Mione levantou a cabeça e viu Ron a olhando estirada na cama. _"Ron! Merlin, o que vou falar para ele?"_ pensou ela se sentando e chamando ele para se sentar junto dela.

-Oi.

-Quando aconteceu? - perguntou Ron olhando ela nos olhos com um olhar de cachorro que foi chutado de casa.

-Ontem. - ela respondeu quase sem voz.

-Sabe que ele não é o homem... _"certo"_ pra você. O passado dele condena. E não falo do tempo que ele ficou na prisão. - disse agora em tom de suplica.

-Porque? Acha que ele não gosta de mim? Acha que ele vai continuar sendo galinha mesmo estando comigo? - ela perguntou um pouco indignada, mas no fundo ela mesma se perguntava essas coisas.

-Só pensar, Mione. Quais são as referencias que você tem de Sirius? - ele perguntou se sentindo o dono da verdade, fazendo Mione se levantar e começar a andar pensativa.

-Cachorro. Mas na forma animaga. - e riu do comentário.

-O que Remus sempre falou de Sirius da época dele do colégio?

-Que ele era um dos maiores conquistadores e que não poupava esforços para conquistar qualquer garota. - ela respondeu parando de andar e olhando para o vazio. _"Não, não é possível. Ele mentiu. Ele me enganou. Lábia dos infernos. Cachorro maldito."_ pensou ela para não entregar para Ron o tanto que ele havia conquistado ela com simples palavras.

-Mione? - perguntou Ron ao ver que ela estava quieta demais.

-Não acredito. Você tem razão. - ela disse em uma voz triste e chorosa, duas vezes no mesmo dia tinha caído na lábia de Sirius. Viu Ron se levantar e caminhar em sua direção, sentiu os braços dele lhe abraçando e o abraçou em retorno. O ruivo ficou acariciando o cabelo dela um bom tempo, devagar passou a levantar o rosto dela e ficou olhando ela nos olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Você só disse essas coisas porque gosta de mim. - ela disse em uma voz mimada.

-Exato. Gosto de você. Não quero te ver mal. Ainda gosto muito de você. - ele disse olhando direto para os lábios dela e ela sorria, mesmo que um sorriso triste.

-Hermione? - uma voz que ambos conheciam a chamou da porta. Mione soltou Ron rápido e se virou para Sirius, que estava vendo aquela cena e seu rosto se contorcia de raiva - O que significa isso?

-Ora, nem comece com cena de ciúmes. - ela começou indo na direção dele e o encarando muito séria - Entendi muito bem. Você sempre usou essa lábia nas garotas e sempre conseguiu o que queria. Pois comigo não vai dar certo.

-O que? - Sirius entendeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo, Ron a tinha envenenado, tinha dito que ele não prestava e que só queria mais uma noite com ela e que tinha usado sua lábia para conseguir.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou. - ela começou a empurrar ele para fora e ainda olhando nos olhos dele viu que ele estava muito nervoso.

-Vou provar pra você que cada palavra que eu disse eu falei sério. Disse que estou apaixonado e vou lhe provar. - e se virou saindo de vez do quarto deixando Mione confusa e Ron extremamente surpreso, afinal não esperava que Sirius gostasse dela, mas agora o estrago já estava feito e não tinha o que se fazer, ao menos era o que ele pensava.

* * *

**_Comentem..._**

**_Comentem mto..._**

**_Kiss_**


	3. Pode Ser Bem Pior

**Capítulo 3 - Pode Ser Bem Pior**

Sirius não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo naquela loja, mas sabia que a dica que Remus lhe dera seria de grande valia. Escolheu as mais lindas flores do recinto, sem se importar com o preço, sem ligar para o que os outros fossem pensar, Hermione tinha que entender que não estava tentando ganhar ela na lábia.

Estava com uma grande raiva do jovem Weasley, sabia que havia sido ele que envenenara a cabeça da morena, mas não iria permitir que ela escapasse de si. Pagou as flores e saiu em direção a Mansão Black, levando somente uma rosa vermelha; que com um feitiço faria uma pequena surpresa para Hermione.

-Cadê Sirius? – perguntou Harry olhando para todos os presentes da cozinha.

-Precisou sair para comprar umas coisas. – Remus respondeu sorrindo para Harry, mas ninguém entendeu o porque do sorriso.

-Bom dia. – desejou Sirius entrando na cozinha e olhando para todos, principalmente para Hermione, que estava sentada na ponta mais distante da porta.

-Bom dia. Sirius. – o rapaz olha para a rosa na mão do padrinho – Podemos conversar?

-Oh, claro. – o moreno mais velho concorda e sai atrás de Harry, sem prestar atenção que Remus ria quase perdendo o ar – O que aconteceu?

-Vai mesmo levar essa loucura em frente?

-Que loucura? – pergunta Sirius tentando não parecer um homem apaixonado.

-Com Hermione. – Harry tenta não sorrir, porque mesmo estando bravo com eles por ser algo que nunca passara em sua cabeça e por Mione ter idade para ser filha de Sirius, o garoto de olhos verdes está feliz porque percebeu que Sirius está feliz e diferente.

-Sim. – ele levanta a flor mostrando-a para o outro – Só espero que dê certo.

-E porque não daria?

-Porque existem pessoas jogando contra mim. – ele responde lembrando das palavras de Mione no dia anterior.

-Quem?

-Seu amigo. – o homem tenta parecer somente bravo, mas acaba parecendo extremamente vingativo.

-Ron? – Harry sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, mas achava que não seria algo que pudesse separar o casal.

-Sim. Parece que não sou bom suficiente para Mione. – ele se senta em uma cadeira, a flor balança em sua mão.

-Ninguém nunca será bom suficiente para ela. – Harry diz ficando sério, seu padrinho lhe olha espantado – Tente entender, ela é uma irmã para mim, nunca vou gostar de homem algum ao lado dela. Tenho certeza que Ron sente o mesmo.

-Eu acho que os sentimentos dele são outros. – Sirius respondeu debochando das palavras de Harry em relação ao ruivo.

-Não posso lhe dar certeza dos sentimentos dele, porém peço que cuide dos dela. – Harry fala ignorando o deboche do padrinho.

-Vocês nunca vão me levar a sério? – o homem pergunta sério se levantando e saindo do cômodo, Harry tem uma idéia nesse momento, porém seria arriscada; tudo poderia acabar e dar errado, mas precisava testar os sentimentos do padrinho.

* * *

-Oi. – disse Harry entrando no quarto de Mione horas depois do almoço – O que está lendo?

Hermione se senta direito na cama e fecha o livro no colo sorrindo fracamente para Harry, não queria falar com ninguém sobre nada que envolvesse Sirius, e pela cara do moreno o assunto seria aquele mesmo.

-Contos Proibidos do Maques de Sade. – respondeu mostrando a capa do livro, o moreno de olhos verde pegou o livro da mão dela e passou a ler a sinopse na parte interior; Mione viu quando o rosto de Harry assumiu uma tonalidade vermelha e riu disso.

-Está gostando disso? – perguntou devolvendo o livro e sentindo-se corado.

-Estou amando esse livro. – concluiu colocando o livro de lado e olhando para Harry outra vez – Quando eu terminar te empresto.

-Oh, claro. – ele corou ainda mais – Mione, você está com Sirius?

-Não. – respondeu fechando a cara sem querer conversar sobre aquele assunto, mas o rapaz pareceu não se importar com isso.

-Fecha os olhos. – ele disse com urgência, ela o olhou questionadora – Por favor?

-Pra que?

-Por favor? – pediu outra vez, ouvindo passos se aproximando, sabia que era Sirius; viu Mione fechar os olhos sem realmente querer e se aproximou devagar, sem estar certo do que fazia. Passou a língua pelos lábios e no segundo exato em que escutou a porta do quarto dela se abrir um pouco mais, prensou seus lábios aos dela.

Mione sentiu os lábios de Harry nos seus e sua primeira reação foi assustar-se e tentar empurrá-lo, mas sentiu que ele segurava suas mãos com força e não a deixava sair do lugar, o desespero começou a aparecer e abriu os olhos, viu alguém na porta. A morena reconheceu o homem na porta e por um segundo sua mente entendeu a urgência de Harry para que ela fechasse os olhos, compreendeu o que o amigo estava fazendo; parou de lutar e fechando os olhos outra vez soltou um leve gemido que fez com que tanto Sirius quanto Harry se assustassem.

-Mais que bela demonstração de amizade. – disse Sirius apertando a rosa entre os dedos e olhando para os dois jovens. Harry apenas olhou para trás e viu seu padrinho, talvez seu plano desse certo, talvez não.

-Sirius, eu posso explicar...

-Nem se dê ao trabalho. – ele jogou a rosa ao canto e olhou para Hermione – Já tomou sua decisão então?

Ela nada disse, ainda sentindo as mãos de Harry a segurarem com força e os olhos arderam com a possibilidade de Sirius estar magoado; mas afastou esse pensamento ao lembrar-se de que tudo que ele fazia não passa de um teatro para levá-la outra vez para a cama.

-Vejo que já. – ele se virando e sai. Mione deixa cair uma lágrima de seu olho.

-Não chore. – pede Harry limpando a lágrima dela e a olhando com carinho – Se ele gostar de você de verdade vai fazer algo sobre isso. Vou conversar com ele, fazer ele perceber que se gosta de você mais do que já gostou de alguém na vida, vai ter que lutar por você.

-Batalha perdida, Harry. – ela diz sentindo a voz ficando baixa e fraca, mesmo não querendo admitir está triste, gosta do cachorro do Sirius.

-Mas não custa nada tentar, não? – o moreno a deita na cama e a cobre, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça – Sei que é cedo, mas tente dormir um pouco.

A morena nada diz, apenas concorda e se ajeita de baixo da coberta; porém assim que Harry sai, ela se põe a pensar em como o beijo poderia ter levado a algo pior, algo como Sirius voando no pescoço de Harry e eles brigando, ou ele começar a gritar com Hermione.

_"E ele não estaria tão errado em gritar com você. Afinal você deu um show imenso por ele dizer que não gostava de você. E depois de toda aquela declaração você beija outro."_

-Harry me beijou. – ela diz para si mesma antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

* * *

**_Comentem..._**

**_Kiss_**


	4. Noite Em Claro

**Capítulo 4 – Noite Em Claro**

Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona no seu quarto olhando pela janela, as pernas levantadas apoiadas no parapeito, pensando em Hermione e Harry juntos, não conseguia entender o porque do garoto ter feito aquilo, quando sabia que ele iria provar para a morena o quanto gostava dela.

_"Pode ser que agora seja a melhor hora, lute por ela. Largue de ser covarde, Sirius Black."_ sua mente lhe disse, a voz estranhamente parecida com a de Remus.

-Lutar pra que? Ela já escolheu outro. – disse para a escuridão de seu quarto, a voz triste e revoltada.

-Você é a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu já conheci, Sirius. – a voz de Harry naquele momento era a última coisa que ele queria ouvir; mas parecia que Harry não sairia dali até falar o que tinha pra falar.

-O que quer aqui? – perguntou tentando não soar tão nervoso.

-Você tem que lutar por ela, ou vai...

-Pra que lutar por ela? – perguntou levantando-se e olhando Harry nos olhos – Ela obviamente já escolheu você.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – a voz de Harry saiu divertidamente debochada, lembrado James.

-Ora, será que somente eu escutei aquele gemido de aprovação dela quando você a beijou? – o moreno não esperou resposta do mais novo e saiu do quarto indo em direção a biblioteca da casa; assim que entrou fez um feitiço se trancando no recinto.

Respirou fundo encostando a testa na porta trancada, estava confuso, o rapaz falava que era para correr e lutar pela garota, mesmo que horas antes tivesse beijado os lábios dela. Deixou um baixo gemido escapar pela boca ao lembrar da boca dela, aqueles lábios que tanto gostava, agora já tinham sido tocados por outros. _"Isso realmente importa?"_ perguntou sua mente, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, ouviu um barulho atrás de si; virou-se e viu ela parada alguns passos afastada de si, ela mordia o lábio inferior.

-Destranque para que eu possa sair, por favor. – a voz dela era baixa como sussurro, e evitava olhar nos olhos dele.

_"Não, não importa. Ela tem que ser minha."_

-Podemos conversar? – a pergunta saiu mais difícil do que deveria, a morena somente o olhou concordando e desviando os olhos logo em seguida – Como está?

-Bem. – Mione sentou-se em um divã, onde antes estava sentada lendo um livro trouxa de romance; percebeu que da poltrona onde o moreno estava ele olhava para algo no divã. Desviou os olhos para onde ele olhava e viu a rosa perto do livro.

-Onde achou essa rosa? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela; o cômodo estava somente iluminado pelo fogo da lareira, deixando o clima mais quente que todo o resto da casa.

-No chão do meu quarto, você que trouxe, não? – ela perguntou pegando a rosa e a cheirando.

-Sim. – Sirius se sentiu estranho, como se estivesse com vergonha daquele ato. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, somente se olhando, tentando adivinhar o que o outro pensava; Sirius decidiu acabar com a duvida de uma vez por todas – Por que beijou Harry?

-Eu não o beijei, ele que me beijou. – respondeu abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

-Mas você gostou, não? – a pergunta atingiu Mione como se fosse uma pedra, a voz do Maroto era triste.

-Sirius, por que se preocupa sobre isso? Você só quer dormir comigo outra vez. – ela tentou ser sincera naquelas palavras, mas não estava conseguindo, a voz saiu insegura.

-Nossa, você é muito teimosa. – ele exclamou passando a mão pelos cabelos, os jogando para trás; a morena suspirou – Não quero dormir com você.

-Não? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

-Bom, sim. – e riu pelo canto da boca marotamente, para logo depois se tornar sério – Mas não somente isso, também quero que você seja minha. Sabe... algo como...

-Como... – ela já havia se sentado normalmente e o incentivava a continuar a falar.

-Não sei como o que, mas sei que quero você do meu lado. – ele se levantou tentando se acalmar, era difícil dizer o que sentia.

-Não é justo. – ela disse levantando-se e ele a olhou – Não é justo você me prender a você sem saber o que quer comigo.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. – ela o cortou e se dirigiu a porta, parando de costas para ele e retornando a falar – Abra a porta, por favor.

-Não. – ele respondeu vendo ela se virar nervosa – Não vou abrir a porta, porque você não quer sair na verdade.

-E como você pode saber disso? – ela cruzou os braços, algo dizia para Sirius que o que quer que fosse fazer deveria fazer logo, porque ela estava começando a ficar nervosa de verdade.

-Se realmente quisesse sair já teria usado sua própria varinha. – ele respondeu vendo ela abrir a boca várias vezes tentando responder, mas sempre sem emitir som algum.

-Tudo bem, então fale logo. – se deu por vencida, totalmente envergonhada por ele ter falado a verdade sobre a varinha.

-Vamos, Mione, pare de negar, você gosta de mim, eu gosto de você, por que não podemos ficar juntos?

-Ficar juntos como Tonks e Remus, ou ficar juntos como Harry e Ginny? – as comparações eram fortes, ele sabia que se falasse Remus e Tonks estaria assumindo um relacionamento com ela, algo exclusivo; porém se escolhesse por Harry e Ginny não estaria assumindo relacionamento algum com a garota, estaria somente dizendo que a queria algumas vezes quando desse vontade.

-Acho que algo entre esses dois exemplos. – ele respondeu jogando os cabelos para trás outra vez; Mione suspirou outra vez.

-Não, não. – ela balançou a cabeça, voltando a sentar no divã – Desculpa, mas para mim ou é uma coisa ou é outra.

-Por que tem que ser assim? – ele sentou-se outra vez na poltrona, a olhando nos olhos um pouco cansado de lutar contra ela.

-Porque é assim que eu sou, oito ou oitenta, nada no meio. – Mione não sabia se sorria a cada palavra que dizia ou se corria de vergonha, sabia que colocar Sirius na parede não era nada esperto já que sabia que ele corria de pressão; entretanto só assim iria descobrir se ele realmente queria ficar com ela porque gostava dela ou se só queria outra noite de prazer.

-Certo. – ele abaixou a cabeça, as mãos passaram pelos cabelos e os seguraram no alto da cabeça – Tonks e Remus.

A morena nada disse, somente aproveitou que ele estava de cabeça baixa e deslizou até o chão, ajoelhando-se na frente dele, erguendo rosto dele para si; Sirius sentia as mãos dela em seu rosto, os olhos dela pregados nos seus, a respiração dela batendo fraca em seu rosto.

-Viu, foi difícil? – ela riu da careta que ele fez, e aproximou seus lábios dos dele; Sirius desceu devagar suas mãos pela cintura dela, a segurando levemente e a puxando para si. Mione estava ajoelhada no chão entre as pernas de Sirius, enquanto ele , sentado na poltrona, inclinava-se sobre ela, um beijo calmo, caloroso, quente, apaixonado; sentiu o corpo dele deslizar da poltrona para o chão a sua frente, ficaram um de frente para o outro, de joelhos se beijando.

As mãos de Sirius a puxaram pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo, ouvindo um gemido de aprovação dela, que puxava ele pela camisa na altura da cintura; separaram-se arfando, com as bocas inchadas e vermelhas, um sorriso bobo nos lábios de Sirius, que esperava por aquele beijo já fazia algum tempo.

Ele sentou-se no chão puxando ela para que sentasse em sua frente, entre suas pernas, encaixando-se nela; distribuía beijos pelos ombros e nuca da garota, enquanto enlaçava a cintura dela, sentindo ela fazer carinho em seus braços.

-Vamos dizer que aceito isso, sim? – ela falou, rindo com ele.

-Por que tenho a impressão de que você vai me fazer prometer uma coisa? – ele disse entre um beijo e outro na nuca dela.

-Sirius, se vai ficar comigo, será só comigo, certo? – a voz dela era insegura, mas precisava dizer aquilo.

-Certo. – ele a puxou mais para perto, deixando bem claro que estava a falar sério – Me conte, por que eu iria atrás de outra, se tenho você?

Ela riu e virou o rosto para trás, beijando os lábios dele, sentindo-se segura nos braços daquele moreno. Sentia arrepios subirem por sua espinha toda vez que ele beijava sua nuca, rindo quando ela estremecia.

-Não vejo onde isso tem graça, Sr. Black. – ela dizia divertida, sentindo ele rir contra sua nuca.

-Porém eu vejo, Srta. Granger. – ele respondeu beijando na curva do pescoço dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar outra vez.

-Fique a me provocar e verá do que sou capaz para me vingar. – ela ameaçou rindo, além dos beijos no pescoço ele lhe fazia cócegas.

-Mal posso esperar por essa vingança. – e passou a fazer ainda mais cócegas na morena.

-Sirius, eu te adoro. – ela declarou em meio as risadas, mas Sirius parou a brincadeira na hora, olhando para ela assustado. Ora, verbalizar o que sentia era diferente do que somente sentir – O que foi?

Ela não entendi o que poderia ter acontecido para que ele mudasse de atitude tão drasticamente, foi então que repassando os últimos segundos, percebeu o que tinha falado. Sentou-se direito entre as pernas dela outra vez e o olhou nos olhos, tentando acalmar ele.

-Sirius, você não precisava falar nada em retorno. – a voz calma dela pareceu dissipar um pouco da preocupação – Eu falei porque eu sinto, mas não se sinta pressionado.

Mione ficou acariciando os braços dele, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos travessos de Sirius, tentando adivinhar o que ele sentia, o que ele estava tentando com tanta força esconder de si. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, a morena viu ele abrir a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu; viu ele tentar uma segunda vez, dessa vez a voz saiu.

-Eu também gosto de você. – parecia ser mais fácil falar aquelas palavras do que ele achara; percebera que ela gostava dela para não ficar cobrando nenhum sentimento. Era hora de ser mais homem e declarar o que sentia, já não podia mais se dar ao luxo de arriscar perdê-la outra vez.

* * *

Harry procurara o padrinho por toda a casa, não o encontrando arriscou o quarto de Mione, mas ela também não estava lá; sorriu, eles deveriam estar juntos. Talvez o padrinho tivesse percebido que era hora de lutar pela morena, e agora eles estivessem juntos.

Desceu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho para não assustar o possível casal, mas procurou na cozinha e também não os achou; foi quando ouviu uma risada vinda da biblioteca. Bateu uma vez na porta e ouviu Hermione dizendo para Sirius abrir, o moreno reclamando que não queria.

-Olá. – disse Harry ao ver o padrinho abrindo a porta da biblioteca sorrindo igual criança no Natal.

-Olá, entre. – Sirius deu passagem para que Harry entrasse, assim que Harry passou percebeu que Mione estava sentada no chão perto do divã, esperando que Sirius voltasse para sentar-se outra vez com ela. O cômodo estava extremamente quente por ter ficado fechado com a lareira acessa.

-Harry, que bom que apareceu, estava mesmo precisando falar com você. – disse a morena, abarcando Sirius, que sentou-se onde estava anteriormente atrás dela.

-Pode falar. – Harry sentou-se no divã, já sabendo sobre o que ela queria falar; sorriu ao ver o casal junto, eles pareciam tão bem juntos, tão felizes.

-Certo, por que em nome de Merlin, você me beijou? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas sentiu Sirius apertando um pouco mais os braços me volta de si de um jeito possessivo.

-Oras, pra ver se esse cabeça dura do Sirius se tocava que gostava de você e lutasse por você, como você merece. – a resposta fez Hermione sorrir ainda mais.

-Então quer dizer que se eu resolvesse deixar pra lá, você iria acabar ficando com ela? – o moreno mais velho perguntou se divertindo com o constrangimento de Harry.

-Não... – ele viu Mione fechar a cara, parecendo ofendida com a afirmação – Não quero dizer isso, não que você não seja bonita, Mione. Eu não conseguiria beijar você outra vez, te considero minha irmã.

-Irmã? – Sirius debochou outra vez dele – Aquele beijo foi realmente um beijo que um irmão dá em uma irmã. – o sarcasmo na frase fez os três rirem.

-Não se ofenda, Mione, mas você não faz meu tipo. Você faz o tipo do Sr. Black. – declarou Harry sorrindo dos abraços que o padrinho dava na morena.

-Isso eu já sabia. – ela respondeu rindo com Sirius – Seu tipo é mais ruivo, não?

O moreno de olhos verdes nada disseram, apenas riu junto dos outros dois e ficou a pensar em como o casal havia achado a felicidade, por que ele não poderia? Era isso, iria falar com Ginny agora mesmo. Iria arriscar ser feliz também.

-Vou indo, juízo vocês dois, hein? – falou sorrindo e piscando para o padrinho.

-Juízo é comigo mesmo. Ai. – respondeu Sirius em deboche, tomando um beliscão de Mione.

Depois de alguns minutos que Harry saiu, Mione virou o corpo na direção do moreno que a abraçava, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e enlaçando a cintura com seus braços.

-Ele foi atrás da Ginny. – comentou rindo baixo.

-Como sabe? – perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

-Viu como ele nos olhava? Ele também merece ser feliz. – buscou os lábios de Sirius para um pequeno beijo – Fiquei com medo.

-Com medo?

-Sim, com medo de perder você de vez. – ela declarou sentando-se de frente para Sirius, com as pernas cruzadas, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele – Achei que você não lutaria por mim.

-Eu não ia. – confessou o moreno acariciando a face dela – Mas não resisti, assim que vi você aqui sozinha na biblioteca, sabia que precisava de você. Precisava beijar esses lábios outra vez, precisava acariciar sua face outra vez. – conforme dizia essas palavras ele a deitava no tapete, aproximando seus lábios, mas sem beijá-la – Precisava possuir seu corpo outra vez.

Beijou os lábios dela com carinho, queria transmitir todo carinho, paixão e qualquer sentimento que tivesse por ela naquele beijo; acariciando a face dela com uma das mãos, desceu a outra até chegar na cintura da morena, puxando ela de encontro a seu corpo.

-Será como da primeira vez. – ele falou baixo no ouvido dela, que riu e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, puxando ele para um beijo apaixonado. Sirius cumpriu o que falara.

FIM.


End file.
